


Монстрийская совенизация

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Owls, Canon Compliant, Gen, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Дракула не всегда был такой мрачной нелюдимой совой. Кое-кто из старых монстров мог вспомнить, каким весёлым и жизнерадостным птенцом он был. Звонко пища и неся радость вокруг, он олицетворял собой солнце — такое же тёплое и доброе.Но потом пришло зло. Множество сипух из далёкого королевства неожиданно ворвались в спокойный и безмятежный край пепельных сов. Началась война — долгая и жёсткая, такая, в которой нет победителей и нет побеждённых.Дракула был наследником местного властителя, поэтому больше всех прочувствовал на своей шкуре всю ярость захватчиков. Время было взрослое, он уже имел свою собственную семью и очень боялся за неё. Как оказалось — правильно боялся…
Kudos: 1





	Монстрийская совенизация

Дракула не всегда был такой мрачной нелюдимой совой. Кое-кто из старых монстров мог вспомнить, каким весёлым и жизнерадостным птенцом он был. Звонко пища и неся радость вокруг, он олицетворял собой солнце — такое же тёплое и доброе.  
Но потом пришло зло. Множество сипух из далёкого королевства неожиданно ворвались в спокойный и безмятежный край пепельных сов. Началась война — долгая и жёсткая, такая, в которой нет победителей и нет побеждённых.  
Дракула был наследником местного властителя, поэтому больше всех прочувствовал на своей шкуре всю ярость захватчиков. Время было взрослое, он уже имел свою собственную семью и очень боялся за неё. Как оказалось — правильно боялся…  
После смерти Марты, его любимой совы-подруги, он замкнулся. Объединившись с неясытями и наскоро отбросив сипух обратно на север, Дракула вскоре отошёл от дел. Он забрал свою дочь, маленькую Мэйвис, любимого слугу из сычей и улетел в непроходимую глушь, где на самом высоком и красивом дереве сделал большое гнездо и осел в нём.  
Шло время, росла Мэйвис. Драк расширил дом, и в одной из пристроек стал принимать разных путников из странствующих сов. Не жаловал он только сипух — напоминали они ему о подруге покойной и о той страшной битве, в которой потерял он её.  
Однажды, после обильной охоты, Мэйвис призналась:  
— Хочу увидеть мир.  
Как услышал об этом Дракула — так сразу в штыки:  
— Нет, ни в коем случае! — Он даже крыльями захлопал, распушился, словно врага перед собой видел. — Там очень опасно, оставайся дома, в спокойствии.  
Не послушалась, конечно, его дочка. Дождалась, пока отец в суетах своего отеля будет, встала на крыло, и полетела на ближайшую пустошь — поглядеть, что и как. Да вот только невдомёк ей было, что предусмотрел Драк такой её план: по пятам совы бесшумно нёсся верный Гриффин, маленький страх и личный слуга Дракулы, готовый защищать свою юную госпожу даже ценой собственной жизни. Претворил в жизни он план хозяина — устроил разыгранное нападение, чтобы Мэйвис поняла, как опасно за пределами родного гнезда.  
Опечалилась ужасно молодая пепельная сова. Вернулась обратно в гнездо и замкнулась, словно отец когда-то. Дракула был опечален подобным исходом, но радовался втайне, что дочь будет вечно под его опекой.  
Не знал он, бедный, что такое положение дел продлится ещё ровно неделю. Потом явится в его дом молодая, необыкновенная рыжая сипуха, перевернёт вверх тормашками всю его жизни и… сделает счастливым его, как не было уже давно, очень давно.  
Ведь в каждом правиле есть своё исключение.


End file.
